Nomes são Palavras
by nonsense fics
Summary: Que nome dar ao sentimento que o Lobo do Norte nutre pela Mente mais Brilhante de Asgard? Yaoi levinho, contando a mesma história de "Por quê?", mas na visão do Fenrir


Nomes são palavras

O calor reconfortante de seus braços, seu cheiro envolvente… as leves carícias que só dedicava ao Lobo do Norte. O jovem aninhou-se melhor. Como tinham chegado até ali?

Depois da guerra contra Atena, foram revividos por Odin. Para a maioria dos guerreiros deuses, era uma bênção. Mas Alioth não entendia… por que o arrastaram de volta à vida, separando-o dos lobos, se não tinha mais nada nem ninguém para ele em Asgard? Hilda disse que tinha que aprender a lidar com seu lado humano… e que Alberich seria seu tutor.

No começo, estava sem jeito com toda a situação. Era um lobo sem matilha, e o olhar irritado do colega de armas… contudo, tinha dúvidas, e não eram poucas. Acabou aceitando a ajuda forçada. Não se lembrava qual foi sua primeira pergunta, em compensação, a reação do outro… não poderia se esquecer. Primeiro piscou os olhos, surpreso. Então aquele gesto que agora Fenrir sabia de cor, mas ainda gostava de ver, mesmo sem entender o porque da própria admiração. Apoiou o queixo em uma das mãos, enquanto estreitava seus olhos verdes… uma faísca de perplexidade enquanto o gênio pensava…

Aos poucos, a imposição do contato entre os dois estranhos foi esquecida, o jovem inculto não só era aceito na casa do manipulador de ametistas, como o anfitrião revelara uma paciência e interesse inesperados pelas questões de seu convidado. Já se sentiam à vontade um na companhia do outro. Não era mais incomum que o visitante viesse sem perguntas, apenas para acompanhar as leituras da Mente mais brilhante de Asgard, que ao invés de recusar a audiência, sempre encontrava algo que considerava interessante, e podiam passas horas debatendo sobre o assunto.

Certa vez, o ruivo recitou:

_'O que chamamos rosa, com outro nome não teria igual perfume?' _* - Fez uma pausa reflexiva e pousou seus olhos verdes nos dourados - "Como interpretas isso, Fenrir?"

O lobo refletiu por um instante… havia melhorado muito com a constante companhia de outro, mas ainda tinha dificuldade com palavras, e como expressar-se.

"Nome não muda o que coisas são. Nomes são palavras. Palavras são coisas que humanos criam, pra enganar outros. Fenrir não levar à sério."

Megrez sorriu, satisfeito.

"Tinha certeza que terias algo interessante a dizer sobre isso. Tens razão, nomes são palavras, nada a mais. Não modificam a nossa essência. Não passam de uma carapaça vazia que envolve a cada um, e pela qual muitos se deixam iludir. Uma mera parte de nossa imagem perante o mundo. Uma imagem que nem sempre condiz com a realidade. Tu mesmo, Fenrir… sabes que aqueles que te desconhecem o subestimam, crêem que és tolo apenas por agir guiado por uma lógica distinta, enquanto os mesmos que te apontam apenas seguem o rebanho sem reflexão alguma…"

Naquele dia, o lupino se sentiu especialmente feliz. Alberich o compreendia, não sabia o por que, mas aquilo lhe fez sentir-se bem.

Suas visitas àquela casa se tornaram cada vez mais frequentes, e não se deu conta que algo em seu íntimo mudara, até que tal processo já estivesse avançado… não era só a cultura com a qual agora tinha contato. Era algo novo, que lhe fazia ansiar pela companhia, pelas atenções de seu tutor. Não sabia que nome dar a tal sentimento, mas não lhe importava: um nome era só uma palavra, não mudava nada. Mas queria que o outro soubesse que lhe era especial, porém não sabia como demonstrá-lo.

Um belo dia, flagrou a sacerdotisa e seu guerreiro mais fiel de lábios colados, e não compreendeu a razão da quebra do contato e dos sorrisos sem graça que sua presença causou. Fez como sempre: foi perguntar à Mente mais Brilhante de Asgard.

"Aquilo foi um beijo. É como as pessoas demonstram afeto por quem tem sentimentos."

Alioth finalmente encontrava a resposta que tanto procurava: como transmitir seus sentimentos a Alberich, e o melhor, sem usar as palavras, que ainda não dominava, ainda lhe pareciam tão traiçoeiras.

Porém hesitou um momento, uma insegurança que desconhecia, um calor inexplicável em sua face. Mas tomou coragem e se aproximou devagar… também não queria forçar o ruivo, que não reagiu, não se afastou. Será que saberia fazer? Só tinha um jeito de saber… sentiu a maciez dos lábios de Megrez num toque sutil, mas que lhe causou uma felicidade tão fugaz quanto aquele contato, quebrado num sobressalto do outro.

"Que pensas que fazes?! Acaso esqueces quem sou? Afasta-te!"- ralhou Alberich, dando-lhe as costas e abandonando o lobo com seus próprios pensamentos.

Quem ele era?! Ah, mas é claro o lobo tinha até esquecido que o outro era humano. Chegara a acreditar que era tratado como um igual, que sua companhia já era aceita por vontade própria, e até mesmo que seu tutor apreciava tanto quanto ele o tempo que passaram juntos. Mas não. Aquele era 'A Mente mais brilhante de Asgard'. Com certeza preferiria alguém com as mesmas maneiras refinadas, alguém que não estragasse sua imagem, que tanto prezava. Um nome, apenas um nome… acaso Alberich se esqueceu que nomes são como palavras, nem sempre tem valor?

Aquilo doía. Não, nunca lhe deram falsas esperanças, até já tinha pensado em que reação causaria se o outro não gostasse, não entendesse…

Era pior. Tudo o que passaram não era mais que obrigação, uma esmola para o garoto abandonado. Sim, no fundo ainda era um garoto com medo da solidão, que confundira tudo.

Saiu daquela casa, sem planos de um dia voltar a pisar ali. Seu orgulho, uma das poucas coisas que ainda tinha, fora ferido. Voltou ao lugar ao qual pertencia, à floresta. Não era a mesma coisa sem seus lobos, mas eles lhe ensinaram a sobreviver. Seria forte. Seria um lobo solitário.

Era estranho estar ali sem os lobos. Sua lembrança estava marcada em todos os lugares, aquilo o oprimia, lhe fazia sentir-se ainda mais só. Sua família morrera diante de seus olhos, deixando-o à mercê da floresta fria e escura. Teve a sorte de ter sido salvo e adotado pelos lobos. Mas os lobos também não estavam mais ali. Tentara viver só, porém estava acostumado a ter alguém para defender, e que o defendesse. Não era só estranho, sentia-se vazio. Queria voltar a ver o manipulador de ametistas, mas provavelmente ou seria aceito por obrigação novamente, ou seria botado pra fora de sua casa… não sabia que opção seria mais humilhante.

"Por que… eu acabo sempre sozinho…?" - acabou murmurando para si mesmo.

"Porque eu sou um tolo."- respondeu uma voz conhecida, sequer notara aquela presença até encarar por um instante aqueles olhos verdes onde podia jurar ver uma sombra de arrependimento, mas não teve tempo para nada, sentiu o toque decidido em seus lábios, aquilo era concreto, palpável… seu calor lhe dizendo que não ficaria mais só. Os deuses lhes deram uma chance, não deviam desprezá-la.

O que o Fenrir sente por Alberich? Ele não sabe, mas nomes são palavras, só palavras…

Fim

-----

* Frase famosa em 'Romeu e Julieta', de Shakespeare

Presente de amigo secreto (de 2007) pra Elizabeth Bathoury Black, no fórum Saint Seiya Dreams.

----

Que tal essa dupla numa comédia? Leiam em O Lobo e o Cérebro:

_"O Lobo e o Cérebro  
O Lobo e o Cérebro  
Um é um gênio, o outro tem um canil  
Resolveram tentar  
O mundo dominar  
O Lobo, o Lobo e o Cérebro, o Cérebro e o Lobo!__"_


End file.
